


The Fall of Lucifenia

by Rei_Ark



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: We know how the story goes. The Evil Tyrant Princess is captured and executed for her crimes of Pride. However, we know it wasn't the Princess who was captured, but instead it was her brother who was executed and the princess managed to escape to become a nun elsewhere. But, what if someone else had different intentions for the Princess and someone else was executed that day?Based loosely on the songs: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil and Tragedy of Chateau Cepage
Relationships: Allen Avadonia/Kyle Marlon, Gast Venom/Allen Avadonia, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche/Gast Venom, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche/Kyle Marlon
Kudos: 5





	The Fall of Lucifenia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is obviously an AU of MOTHY/Akuno-P's Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil where the events of Uzuki's The Tragedy of Chateau Cepage take place directly after Riliane's escape.
> 
> If this somehow manages to be your first exposure to the Evillious Chronicles or Tragedy of Chateau Cepage, I'd suggest giving both a listen. MOTHY and Uzuki are both amazing producers, obviously I own nothing except the AU concept.

Allen entered his chambers and quietly snipped off some parts of his hair; styling it to be more like the Princess' hair. The people had silently accepted their fate of being ruled by the tyrant Princess Riliane. However, their silence hadn't taught the Princess anything so now people claim that today they will bring justice to their kingdom. Soon enough this kingdom will be torn across by this violent storm, claiming their doings as retribution for her sins. "However, I will not let this happen, not to my twin. I will challenge any God who could ask for her in such a disgraceful manner, even if this means bearing this coup d'état alone" 

Allen smiled faintly and looked over himself in the mirror, making sure he had cut his hair enough and applied the correct sum of make-up to pass off as his twin convincingly. "You may be the ruler," he chuckled softly "So, it's a good thing we come in a pair." 

Roaming through the hallways of the castle, Allen watched as several other staff fled from the palace, abandoning their sworn loyalty to the crown but he wouldn't; he had sworn loyalty to the princess until the day he died. Opening Riliane's chamber doors, Allen entered. "When will these pathetic creatures stop this pitiful revolt? It's beginning to get annoying" she growled. Allen's heart broke as he spoke, closing the door behind him, locking it. "It is no mere revolt, my queen. This is a revolution." Riliane's eyes widened as the realisation dawned on her.

Allen smiled faintly "My queen, please listen to me. Let us trade clothes so you can flee in my place. We will switch and I will stay behind while you make your escape." despite the worried look on Riliane's face, Allen handed her his clothes and pulled her into a gentle hug "You'll be okay, I was born to live this day." he pulled back from her and smiled softly "Princess, look in my eyes, we are twins; I am your reflection. Yes, remember, I'm me" his eyes shone with hope as he desperately wanted her to remember who he was.

Riliane shook Allen off of her as realisation settled upon her mind "No! I will not allow it! I will not allow you to die in my place!"

Allen smiled faintly and shook his head, determined "Your life is more important, if I die no one would mourn."

Tears spilled from Riliane's eyes "I WOULD! I am the QUEEN and your sister, I COMMAND you not to die for me!!!" She yelled, desperately, however, Allen's resolve still did not waver. "It's okay, I do it because I love you." he smiled.

Weaker, this time, Riliane pleaded with Allen "If you really cared for me, if you really loved me, you would not sacrifice yourself for me" but once again, Allen shook his head "It's alright... I'm a good brother"

Riliane hugged him once more before quickly going to change and she came back out to him. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Allen nodded with conviction as he readjusted the dress he was wearing. "They won't know now, dear, I promise. Not a single soul will know that you got away!" he declared as he handed her a glass bottle. "Throw this bottle into the ocean, it has my last wish written on the piece of paper inside. Let's hope it'll come true" he smiled "Now, don't look back and just leave; I want you to go free" he smiled and practically had to shove his sister out through the secret passage, leading to a secluded path for her to flee through.

Allen sighed and took the canary his sister kept as a pet out of it's cage and set it free, into the sky as the door abruptly opened to reveal a man and woman. The man had long purple hair that was tied up in a low ponytail as he approached Allen. This man was Gast Venom, of course, Allen knew this, however he was surprised by his arrival. he was almost certain it would have been his adoptive sister Germaine who would reach Riliane's chamber doors first. 

"Ah, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, finally, the time has arrived for me to take what is rightfully mine~" his low baritone voice purred, sending unpleasant shivers up Allen's spine. Meanwhile, the woman who Gast had brought in with him, Allen knew all too well, she was the assassin who had struck the love of his life dead. Her name was Ney Phutapie. Ney looked through the closest and chose a dress that was similar to the one Allen was wearing. "Do you think this suits me, Gast?" her haunting laughs rebounded through Allen's minds; what were they doing?!

Gast rolled his eyes. "Just get too it, Phutapie. The people will be here any moment now. Don't forget to cut your hair." he snarled, causing her to laugh even more. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing. Don't get your panties in a twist." She laughed.

"I beg your forgiveness for this treason of the highest power, my Princess, but I'm afraid I have no other choice~" Gast had turned his attention back to Allen and suddenly the young boy was smothered by a cloth and he struggled to breathe. Once he was successfully knocked out. Gast, took Allen and hid in the closet with him as he waited for the coast to be clear.

Germaine and Kyle both rushed through the doors as Ney stood before them, looking like an exact replica of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Germaine pointed her sword at Ney and declared "You are hereby condemned by the people you were supposed to rule by being a cruel and wicked demon. Come with us!"

Ney looked up at her and then straight into Kyle's eyes. "How dare you, barbarians!" she yelled back. Kyle realised who really stood before them but didn't let it show as he let the rage he felt continue to bubble up inside. Riliane had escaped her punishment. He was going to find her and kill her himself if he so had to, but for now... 

Kyle, alongside Germaine, dragged the 'princess' who was kicking and screaming, down to the dungeons where she was to be held until three PM the next day.

Once outside of the room had gotten quiet enough. Gast exited the closet and dragged Allen's body out into the hall way and through a back door opposite the main entrance, by going through the kitchens and exited past the stables. He managed to heave Allen's body into a carriage that he had procured with the help of Ney and rode off to his home in the city of Lucifenian.

Gast flipped up his hood and brought Allen inside his chateau. Gast smiled faintly as he descended the staircase with the fourteen year old in his arms, held bridle style. He smiled softly as he placed the princess in a cage, just as he was waking up. "H-Huh? Where... Where am I?"

Gast chuckled softly "Good evening, my princess" he bowed "I have saved you from your fate and now there is nothing standing in our way" he beamed, his eyes sparkling. Allen groggily looked up at Gast, "How dare you, you insolent man!" the blond growled. "Now, now, you should be thanking me, for if it wasn't for me, you would have been executed tomorrow afternoon." Gast seemed shocked by the royal's response.

"And you think this," Allen gestured broadly "Is any better?"

Gast chuckled "Why, of course, this way you can live with me, and I promise I will never let you go" His expression became that of a psychopath.


End file.
